Withstanding the Navy
by westem
Summary: Rachel and Quinn move to San Diego from New York. Rachel meets Noah an officer in the Navy. Rachel and Puck quickly fall in love when Puck has to leave to his duty,they both feel lost alone, when he returns she has news that will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Rachel and Quinn move to San Diego after living for years in New York City. While in San Diego Rachel meets Noah (Puck) an officer in the Navy on leave for a month. Rachel and Puck quickly fall in love but when Puck has to leave to his duty, he and Rachel both feel lost without each other and when he returns she has news that will change is life forever.

Chapter 1:

**Rachel**

"Rachel, hurry up don't you want to see our new house" The perky blonde yelled to the placid but talkative brunette as they pulled up to their new house in San Diego, California. Pulling into the garage of their new house was much anticipated. The brunette Rachel Berry was the one that decided the move should happen, but Quinn Fabray was the one who styled the house and knew the moment they stepped in the front door, that this was their house. The girls haven't seen the house in three months but it looked just as nice as when they left it and couldn't wait to check the house out when it was furnished.

Both Quinn and I fell in love with the house when we saw it for the first time but our reason were quite different. Quinn loved the house and the luxury that the house brought since growing up in Lima, Ohio luxury is not a style that many families know. Quinn and I met when they started high school at William McKinley High School. Their freshman at McKinley, Quinn and I were the two biggest enemies the school has ever known. Head cheerleader and leader of the arts didn't exactly mix more of like perspired against each other. But in the middle of our sophomore year was when Quinn and I became the best friends that we still are today.

_Rachel was the lucky one this time to follow Quinn after she went running of crying to the bathroom. This has been happening for a week and Rachel was the only one in New Directions or glee club that had not tried to comfort Quinn. Rachel dreaded the confrontation she would have with the head cheerleader since they both knew how much the other hated one another. _

_"Who is it this time" the blonde snapped when she heard the door close. "Really they chose you." Rachel rolled her eyes and went into diva mode. "Like it or not Quinn, they all said it was my turn to comfort you after you went crying off, you and I both know that we can't comfort each other, what the hell is wrong with you." That caught Quinn by surprise hearing Rachel cuss from the saint that seemed to do nothing wrong. For once looking at Rachel of all people Quinn was not able to be strong. "I'm Pregnant" she mumbled looking down at her cheerios uniform. Rachel looked at her not knowing what to say, she had never thought in her life she would see Quinn Fabray fumble from her tough strong girl attitude. Quinn slid to the floor crying and Rachel sat next to her not knowing what else to do it was the first time that she was truly lost for words. _

_"Who's the dad?" "Don't know I was raped." Rachel closed her eyes in shock and distress for the girl she considered her enemy. "Worst part is my parents won't care if I tell them I was raped and that caused the baby, only that I'm pregnant and will kick me out." sobbing harder than before she could finally see Quinn's invisible wall go down and let everything out. "Come live with me and my father's." Rachel herself was shocked that those words came out of her mouth. "Why would you do that for me, we hate each other I love seeing a slushy thrown in your face." "Because that hate that we have could be turned around and I'm willing to try."_

Since the day that I comforted Quinn in the bathroom we became more like sisters than anything else. And no one could understand what happened in the bathroom to change enemies to sisters. 

I on the other hand fell in love with the house because of the location being quiet and overlooking the ocean. Since we have both lived in New York City for the past 9 years, my favorite part of this house is that it would not be like the overpopulated streets of New York and we could truly have her own space. I loved New York and was famous for being in Broadway productions of Beauty and the Beast, Mamma Mia, Wicked, and West Side Story but even the dream that I planed my whole life wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

"_Q I can't take this anymore" Rachel sighed in defeat when she came home from another day of paparazzi's attacking her on the street when all she wanted to do was be with friends. _

_"What are we suppose to do pick up and leave, would you really want to stop being on Broadway you love it so much." The look of a plan that was forming in Rachel's eyes made Quinn certain that she would regret the idea of mentioning that to her. She knew her best friend sometimes better than she knew herself and know that she had the idea she could never be stopped. "Why not leave Q, we have been here for 9 years with college and then staying around, you said so yourself that you wanted a more quiet atmosphere."_

_ She was stunned on Rachel's sudden change of heart. She always thought that she would be the one to make them leave New York because she could not handle the city not the other way around. "What about Broadway?" "I loved my 5 years on Broadway and the productions I got to star in, but I never felt like anyone in this city liked me more than the Broadway famous Rachel Berry." Quinn couldn't understand her best friend she had always wanted the fame that being on Broadway brought and now she was the one wanting to escape. She knew herself that she wanted to escape the big city, but would have never told Rachel that after all she did for her sophomore year and helping her find a family to adopt her son, she would do anything to repay her. "So where would we be going?" Rachel smiled sitting on the couch forming her plan even more"What do you think of San Diego, California?"_

"I'm coming someone had to turn off the car" I said giggling following my best friend up the stairs to the main part of the house. We both stopped in awe when we made it upstairs from the garage and saw the house all put together. The living room's terracotta stone floor was now full with the furniture that was picked out, making the house fit for a movie star, but the best part was glass windows and a door leading to the patio overlooking the beach that made the place truly feel like home. Rachel couldn't wait to spend time out on the beach. "Come on Rach let's explore our house." Quinn and I wondered through the house finding liking every room better and better.

"So I know where we should go" Quinn said giving me the look. "And what would that be Q" I said playing along knowing full well what she was thinking. "The beach, we need to check out the California guys." "I couldn't agree with you more." Heading out to the beach both of them new full well that this was the best decision they could have made the weather was nice and a lot different than the cold and rainy April days in New York.

At the beach Rachel really got to see why she fell so in love with this place when she mentioned it to Quinn. When my Broadway ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James brought me here on a vacation I fell in love with the place and the city, but Jesse not so much. She could remember all too well catching Jesse cheat on her with the blonde California 'babe' as he put it. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard someone come over and Quinn was now calling my name very loudly. She looked up and saw an Asian and Latina standing by their chairs, one of them was holding a volley ball. "Sorry I was distracted." "I could see that" Quinn said giggling.

"Hi I'm Tina Cho-Chang" the Asian said "And I'm Santana Lopez" the Latina said. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Rachel Berry." "Are you new to the city" Tina asked looking at both of us trying to decide if she had seen either of them before. "Yeah we just moved here from New York" Quinn said taking over the talking for once. "New York that's such a great city my husband Mike and I went there for our anniversary recently." Tina gushed. "Hey by the way Mike and I are having a party tonight, nothing big just close friends. Would you two like to come meet some people in San Diego." "Yes, Yes of course that would be fun great way to meet people" Quinn said jumping on the idea, like she always did to any party. "Great, would you like to play volleyball with us" Santana asked showing the volleyball a little higher. "I would, Rach are you coming" Quinn looked at me and I could tell that she could see that I was still out of it.

"No I think I'm going to take a walk." "You sure?" "Yeah go ahead I'll see you back at home Q." I got up from my chair and headed in the opposite direction of where Quinn was headed to play volleyball. Being back in San Diego came with the price of having to remember the bad that came from here, but this is where my fresh start was going to be, the one that I needed so badly. I was not paying attention to where I was going, or my surroundings until it was too late, **_smack_**. I lost my balance when the surf board hit my in the the back of my head and fell down holding my head in pain, I could feel the pain from where contact was struck. "Shit" a man's voice called as he came to face with me and helped me up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look to where I was going and then noticed I was headed the wrong way" I couldn't feel the pain in my head anymore and totally lost what he was saying when I looked into his eyes.

This is my first published story so let me know what you think by reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Chapter 2

**Noah**

"Are you okay" I asked as I looked at the girl that I had hit. It took her some time but she finally looked like she caught on to what I was saying.

"Yeah I'll be fine it's just a bump, I'll be good as new."

"I'm Noah Puckerman by the way" I said extending my hand out. "I'm Rachel Berry it's a pleasure to meet you." She took my hand and shook it.

I looked at her and then started to laugh. "What is so funny Noah" she asked crossing her arms looking upset.

"Do you always talk like you're from the Pride and Prejudice era?" Rachel looked shocked to hear that I knew and would talk about a book as classic as Pride and Prejudice.

"You've read Pride and Prejudice?" She asked looking dumbstruck.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that." "No not at all I just thought that you would be more into sports and whatever you men do, than classics."

She started to continue her walk down the beach and I followed her not ready to leave her just yet. When I caught up with her she suddenly stopped walking. "I have you know that you can't exactly play soccer in the middle of the ocean can you."

She looked at me confused to what I was implying and I knew she had no idea what I was trying to tell her. "What are you talking about?" "I'm in the Navy; I'm on leave for a few weeks but I'm based here in San Diego." She looked at me in wonder. I hated not knowing what she was thinking and she likes to think a lot, even after a couple minutes I have established that.

I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"No problem Miss Berry" I said giving her my best English accent and a bow.

Rachel giggled at me. "I guess that will be our little joke now will it" I asked her when she hadn't said anything back.

"I guess it will be, Mr. Puckerman."

"Come take a walk with me" I said wanting to spend as much time with Rachel as possible. When she nodded I smiled I was really enjoying just talking to her.

We walked in silence for a while not really knowing what to say to each other, till Rachel looked like she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So how did you join the Navy?" I looked at her for a second and into her brown eyes before looking up the sky wondering what to tell her. I decided that I would tell her everything I knew I could trust her.

"Well I lost my brother in the 9/11 attacks and my mum always made sure that my sister and I knew how we lost our brother. For as long as I understood what she was really saying I knew that I wanted to be on the reverse side and help people and fight against the people that did that to my brother."

"Noah I'm so sorry" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Rach its fine, I never really knew him that well anyways, but this is what I have wanted to do, and wouldn't trade it." I smiled at her thinking about how lucky I was to have smacked this girl with my surf board on accident.

"What are smiling at?" she questioned out of nowhere, I wouldn't be able to get anything past this girl.

"Just that I'm glad that you were the one I smacked on the head, because then I get to talk to you. What about you? I have told you what I do, what do you do for a living?"

Rachel looked at me looking like it was her turn to debate on what and how much she should tell me, I wanted her to know that she could trust me that's why I told her about the navy.

"You can trust me Miss Berry" I nudged playfully making her smile and I knew that I would get the answer from her.

"Well my best friend and I just moved here from New York. And for the past 5 years in New York I was on Broadway." I looked at her stunned, I was not expecting that one, but when she said that, I could defiantly see her being on Broadway and that made me like her so much more, she went after her dreams and achieved them.

She must have noticed my mouth gaping in shock. "That probably wasn't smart." Rachel started walking the way that we came, but again I quickly caught up to her.

"Why do you keep running away?" I said more to myself than her, but she answered "Being on Broadway dramatic exist are kinda my thing." I grabbed her hand this time. "Now you can't go running away."

After walking a little while and just talking about simple things, some blond girl came running up calling for my Rachel. _Wait did I just call her my Rachel?_

"Rach there you are how far did you plan on walking" she stopped walking towards us when she saw Rachel holding my hand.

"Looks like you found someone to keep you company" she smirked. "Quinn this is Noah, Noah this is my best friend Quinn." I smiled at Quinn and she smirked more if that is even possible, and took a step forward.

"Yes I'm her best friend so you will be seeing a lot of me when you see Rach." Rachel looked at Quinn and then to me but quickly looked down to hide the bush that was coming to her face.

I looked at Rachel and saw that she was getting embarrassed but I liked the idea, knowing that I was the one to make Rachel blush.

I was always the guy, girls referred to as the bad boy or player. I was used to being called that because when I woke up today I would have said so myself I was a player. Rachel was the first girl that I had ever wanted to know more about, and not just be some random hookup. When I thought of her I smiled and felt happiness that I hadn't felt since my brother died.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Rachel was moving away from me, being pulled along by Quinn.

"Hey where are you going?" I couldn't let her leave without a number or anything. But to my dismay Quinn was the one that called back "Sorry lovebirds but I have to steal my friend, I made plans for us tonight that she is not missing."

Rachel gave me the 'I'm sorry, wish I could stay' look and I looked at her one last time before walking away wondering if I would ever see Rachel Berry again.

**Rachel**

I knew Quinn wouldn't give me long before she bombarded me with questions about Noah. And it was no surprise that she bombarded me with those questions the seconded we stepped into the house.

"Ok girl, you better Spill" she pulled me up the stairs to my bathroom ordering me to sit. I groaned when I heard that, that meant she was planning on playing dress up Rachel.

"Quinn why is it that you feel the need to dress me up?" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Were going out tonight to a party, so you can't wear your animal sweaters and I'm not letting you get out of telling me about Noah so start talking." I shrugged, trying not to show her the excitement I felt about Noah.

"There's really nothing going on." Quinn looked at me laughing "Really Rach, I leave you for about an hour and come to find you holding hands with a guy, to me that's something."

When she gave me the puppy eyes I gave in, I started spilling the beans about everything that happened with Noah. I told her about getting smacked on the head with his surf board and about him being in the Navy. I went on and on for what seem like forever explain almost every detail about my conversation with Noah.

I could have talk on and on it seems about Noah and how much he meant to me, but that got me thinking about if I would even see him again it's not like I had his number. Was that all too good to be true?

"So why don't you fill me in on your volleyball game." I needed to think about something other than Noah right now and Quinn was always good at distracting me.

"It was really fun Rach, I met another girl, her name is Britney she will be there tonight, anyways I played with Tina and then Santana and Britney were a team. We won!"

"Tina told me that there will be about 12 people at her house tonight including us, so not that many we know you're used to like 50 plus at a party."

"Quinn, we all know that you're more of the party girl than I am, and most of the parties I went to in New York were for Broadway and my plays, while you were the one dragging me to the clubs."

"Well it must have done you some good, now get dressed we have a party to attend." Quinn went into my closet and placed a dress on my bed. The dress that Quinn put on my bed was a white dress that went to about mid thigh and was one shoulder. The strap was thick and had ruffles that went around the front and the back. I finished the look with a pair of sandals with heels and a gold and white bracelet.

When I came downstairs Quinn was already ready, it always amazed me how she could get ready in five minutes when she took forever with me. Quinn was wearing a blue and white floral dress that haltered up at the top and came to about mid thigh. (A/N: Both Dresses are on my profile)

"Ok girl ready to go?" I nodded and she grabbed the keys "I'm driving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Rachel**

We ended up only heading about 5 minutes away from our house when Quinn suddenly stopped the car in front of a single story house that was still on our street.

"Uh Quinn why did we suddenly stop is something wrong with the car?"

"No Silly we're here, so get your cute little ass out of the car this instant."

I opened the door and followed Quinn up the steps to the house and she rung the door bell, smiling like a Cheshire cat. _What was up with her? _The door was opened seconds after the door bell rung like Tina was starring out the window waiting for us.

"We saw you walking up the pathway, come in." Tina was now the one with the grin was there something that these two knew about, that I didn't.

"Rachel, Quinn this is my husband Mike. Come on. I'll take you to meet everyone else or that you already haven't met yet." She grabbed hold of one of my hands and one of Quinn's and pulled us through the hall and into the living room.

"Everyone this is Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry" Everyone said either a "Hey or Hello" and Tina whispered "I already told them how we met so they knew someone else was coming." I nodded.

"Hey Rachel come over here I have a question" someone called. She was African American and had her wavy black hair half up and half down and was wearing a yellow sundress. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes Jones and this is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" she started out and pointed to two men that were holding hands so I assumed they were together. They looked really cute together I noted making me think about how much I missed my dads. "Hi I'm Rachel, pleasure to meet you."

"Tina mentioned to us that you were on Broadway. Is that really true?" Kurt gushed looking at Mercedes who looked at me with as much anticipation as Kurt did. I shot a death glare in Quinn's direction and as soon as she caught eye contact with me, she rushed over.

"I'm so sorry Rach, I knew you didn't want a lot of people to know, but it kind of just slipped when they asked why we moved here. I'm sorry." I knew that I could never stay mad at Quinn and that she didn't mean so tell them.

"It's ok Q." She gave me a hug before returning to talk with Santana and Britney and I turned to Mercedes and Kurt who looked like they were still waiting for an answer.

"Yes I was on Broadway for 5 years." The second that those words came out of my mouth they both screeched.

"What was it like?" "What was your favorite production?" The questions just kept coming and coming, that I couldn't keep tract of them all.

When they finally stopped talking long enough for me to open my mouth to answer, I answer all of their questions, but as quickly as possible. I moved here for a reason. I told them that my favorite production was wicked and that made Kurt's eyes light up like they were on fire.

"Seriously, I love that play! Could you sing Defying Gravity for us please?"

It seemed that when Kurt asked me to sing, everyone walked over waiting to hear my answer to if I would sing or not. Quinn was the only one that truly knew that I would sing since I have never been able to say no to a performance.

"Sure I'll sing" Cheers erupted throughout the room. Tina came over to me and pulled me off the couch handing me a microphone in one swish moment. _Where did she get that?_

_Ding Dong_

Tina and Mike ran to the door when they heard the door ring and I waited knowing that Tina and Mike would be upset if I sung without them here.

"Puck, Finn hey it's good to see you. We didn't think you would make it." I was getting impatient now how long did it take to open a door. Tina and Mike walked in first followed by Noah and assuming I was Finn. I had to blink to make sure I was seeing this right.

"Noah" "Rachel" I exchanged a glance with Quinn who had that grin back and I knew that she knew that Noah was going to be here tonight. Finn also had that wild smile on his face so I was thinking Noah mentioned me to him.

I couldn't take my eyes on Noah. He and I just had our eyes looked on each other. I was able to take my eyes away from his long enough to survey his outfit and it looked great on him.

Noah was wearing a white tee shirt with some kind of lettering on the front but I couldn't really tell what it said because of the black jacket that he was wearing on top and it looked great on him. I didn't want to take my eyes off him but Santana quickly snapped me out of that. (A/N Noah's outfit on Profile)

"What the hell is going on" Santana cried out looking from Noah to me. Noah answered before I had a chance to open my mouth. "I already met Rachel today; I hit her on the head with my surf board." Everyone laughed when Noah told them that. I started to blush thinking about this afternoon.

"Puck come sit down Rachel was going to sing Defying Gravity for us" Kurt called to him and I was beginning to wonder why was everyone calling him Puck?

Once everyone got situated I picked the microphone off the table and began singing.

Something has changed within me.  
>Something is not the same,<p>

I'm though with playing by the rules of  
>someone else's game.<p>

Too late for second guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap<br>It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
>And you won't' bring me down<p>

After I Had finished singing the first chorus I looked out at everyone and saw that most everyone's faces were dropped. I only person who looked calm was Quinn since she has heard me sing so many times before.

I'm though accepting limits  
>Cause someone says they're so<p>

Somethings I cannot change but 'till  
>I Try I'll never know<p>

Too long I've been afraid of losing  
>Love I guess I've lost<br>Well if that's love it comes at  
>Much too high a cost<br>I'd sooner by defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<p>

Unlimited...  
>My future is unlimited<br>And I just had a vision almost  
>Like a prophecy<br>I know it sounds truly crazy  
>And true the visions hazy<br>But I swear someday I'll be flying so high  
>Kiss me me good-bye<br>So if you care to find me  
>Look to the western sky<br>As someone told me lately  
>Everyone deserves the chance to<br>Fly!  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down  
>Bring me down!<br>Bring me down!  
>Ahhh-Ahhh!<p>

Everyone clapped when I was finished singing but the only person I was looking at was Noah. I had starred into his eyes the whole time I was singing and felt like he and I were the only ones in the room. I wanted to feel that way about him all the time.

"I loved it, Rachel will you sing that with me sometime" Kurt said jumping up and walking over to me. I glanced at him thinking he was crazy, a guy singing a high F, I haven't even heard a guy do that and I'm the one that's been on Broadway.

"Kurt no offense but there is a high F in Defying Gravity."

"No Problem Rachel I can easily do that." I looked around the room and everyone was nodding in agreement with Kurt.

"Believe me Rach, Kurt can sing a high F" Mercedes declared, she seemed to be the closest with Kurt other than Blaine, so I trusted that he really could.

"Ok I will sing with you." He smiled and gave me a hug. I could tell he was happy.

"But not tonight, I would like to steal Rachel for a while" Noah said coming over to where I was standing and reached for my hand which I gladly gave him.

"Go ahead take all the time you need" Quinn said I could tell that she wanted to play matchmaker tonight as much as possible.

Noah and I walked out the back door to a little garden that had a fountain running, it was quite serene. Noah sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit next to him. I sat close to him but not so close since neither of us really knew what we are.

"You look beautiful" he mumbled when I had sat down and I blushed he was making me do that a lot lately. "You look quite nice yourself."

"So Puck, tell me what do I not know about you. It seems there's more to you than just being in the Navy."

He closed he eyes for a second and then when he opened them he started explaining "Well I have been called Puck since I can remember I believe. Finn is my best friend we've known each other forever. When we met all the others that's what they called me. My family is really the only people that call me Noah."

So there were two personalities to Noah. We have Puck who is the goof ball and the one who makes the smirk comments. Then there is Noah the one, who is sweet and has read Pride and Prejudice.

"Well, I will be calling you Noah."

"Good because I wouldn't see you calling me Puck, even though you're more than welcome too."

"Tell me about your family?"He asked changing the subject from his name.

"Well I have two gay dads that I love more than anything. I am an only child so I don't know what having a sibling is like but I have always wanted to have a big family since I had such a small family. I only thing in my life that I have dreamed about was meeting my mom, but now I'm 25 and still haven't met her and know I probably never will." I looked down at the pattern on the couch and tried to hide from Noah the tears that I felt in my eyes.

"Hey look at me" Noah put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to make me look him in the eyes. "I know how you feel Rach, my father left me and my sister Abby when I was only six and Abby was about 3 months old. I have always wanted a big family too, so I could be the father to my kids, than my father never was."

I just started at him, he was the first person that felt the closest to the way I felt, his father didn't want him and neither did my mother. It hurt to think that she didn't want me to know her; every girl needs a mother at some point in their life. I just wish I could have had that chance.

Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him "I want to get to know you better Rachel. I really feel a strong connection with you."

"I want to get to know you better too." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Tomorrow I'm showing you San Diego. Taking you through the life that you can live here. Is that ok with you?" I nodded quickly, I haven't really seen the city and I would have the perfect tour guide to show me.

"Good now I need your number since I was worried I wouldn't see you again when you left this afternoon." I giggled and agreed with him. I gave him my number and he gave me his.

"Rachel I know I said I would give you all the time you need but were the last ones here and I hate imposing" Quinn came out of the house with Finn. I glanced at Noah and he looked at me agreeing it was going to be our turn to play matchmaker very soon.

"Okay Q let me say goodbye I will be there soon." They walked back into the house and I turned back to Noah.

"I'll text you the address."

"And I'll text you the time. Goodbye Rach see you tomorrow." I gave him a hug and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before I turned back into the house and followed Quinn to the car.

"Did you have a good time tonight? Was I right?" Quinn asked the second we got in the car. She always had a desire need to be right. "Yes I had a great time. I will be spending the day with him tomorrow. Might I ask if you knew anything about Noah being here tonight?"

She looked like she was a deer caught in head lights "What makes you say that Rach." I scoffed she was so busted. "The second Noah walked in the door you and Finn were grinning madly. So tell me the truth."

"Yes I knew. When I met Puck I texted Tina and she told me that she and Mike are good friends with Puck and he would be coming tonight. Are you mad?"

"Not at all." I grinned. I could definitely see myself falling in love with Noah Puckerman.

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked this chapter. The beginning of Puckleberry!**

**let me know what you think by reviews. Reviews= faster updates :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the forth Chapter. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed Withstanding the Navy. All your comments have been greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Though I wish I did :)  
><strong>

**Rachel**

I was so excited to spend the day with Noah and was dying to find out what we were going to be doing today.

I texted him my address at 6:30 this morning before I went for my morning run on the beach, I was kind of disappointed not to have received any messages back when I had returned from my run.

When Quinn woke up at 8:30 and I immediately started venting to her how I had not received anything from Noah and was afraid that he was backing out.

"Rachel seriously calm down, I doubt that he wakes up at 6:30 every morning. I bet he is still asleep. He wants to spend the day with you I'm sure."

Even with Quinn saying that I wasn't sure if I believed her.

"He will call you I'm sure" she gave me a hug before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

I paced back in forth through the living room for what seemed like an hour before I finally got a text from him at 9:00.

_Rach, don't know what you do so early in the morning, but I will pick you up at 10. Dress causal. _

I raced up the stairs to my room to start getting ready. Now that I knew that he was actually coming. Quinn is always right I should have figured that out by now.

"Rachel your room is a mess, really did you have to throw every article of clothing out of the closet." I looked around my huge room and it really did look like a hurricane had blown threw, throwing everything everywhere. (Rachel's room on Profile)

"Oops, I can't find anything to wear." She giggled and went into the closet.

"See Rach I told you that you needed my help with clothes."

She came out of the closet seconds later holding a pair of dark wash jeans and a sleeveless tank top. "Here wear this with my gray vest. I will go and get it."

I put on what she told me too and quickly Quinn returned with a sleeveless gray vest and a matching gray hat.

"Wear both of these and don't complain." I nodded knowing that it would not be worth it to try to fight with her about clothes she did model back in New York after all.

"Put on black flats and take your cute red bag" she called before walking out of my room. I did what Quinn told me too and looked at my watch 9:58. I was ready just in the nick of time. (Outfit on Profile)

The door bell rung at exactly 10:00. I ran down the stairs as fast as possible and could hear Quinn laughing at me from the kitchen .

I opened the door calmly to not look to excited and desperate even though I felt quite to opposite.

"Hey" He called when the door was open pulling me into a hug. I think we stayed there for quite some time because I suddenly saw Santana and Britney walking up the path.

I pulled away from Noah quickly and he looked behind me to see why I suddenly pulled away.

"Hey Puck, Rachel" she said my name rather coldly.

"Puck why don't you come with us, I bet you much rather spend the day with us than _her_."

"No Santana I don't want to spend the day with you. You're the bitch not Rachel." I was so shocked to hear Noah speak like that to Santana.

_What was their history?_

"Come on Rach, let's go" he said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me down the path to his car.

The second we got in the car a gave him my death glare.

"What did I do?"

"What is you and Santana's history and don't try to deny it because you and I both know that there is something." I saw heard him sigh and then grab my hand staring me in the eyes.

"Santana and I we went to the same high school, and dated for most of our high school years. Back then it was safe to say that I was a huge player and so was she, so we could say we dated but neither of us cared whether or not the other cheated. I didn't care for Santana all that much but she thought otherwise when we graduated she wanted to move in together since we were attending the same college. Well I didn't and after a year of college I joined the Navy and we both ended up here."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Chicago. My mom and step father still live there and so does my sister."

I could tell that he regretted some things in his past and I was not surprised to hear that he was a player or that Puck was. I looked at him and I think the nerves I had were written all over my face.

"Please don't tell me that you're just using me because I don't think I can handle that. I really care for you."

He didn't answer me back so I was beginning to seriously wonder if all of this was not real. It was just a way to make me feel safe and cared about so he could abandon me.

Before I could do anything else he leaned across the way and the next thing I knew Noah's lips were on mine. It was the best feeling I had in the world, that made me think he really does like me.

He pulled away quicker than I would have liked.

I looked at him angrily and he just gave me his famous smile.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded to stunned at our kiss to say anything.

"Rachel you are the first person that I truly like so much that I want a future with you. I want to be that person for you I really do."

"I want you to be the person too." He kissed me on the forehead and smiled before starting the car and driving away from the house if that happened just in ten minutes I couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Noah" I asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time and he shock he head once more.<p>

"I have told you before that it is a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"I have heard but that's not going to make me change my mind."

"Hump" I slumped down in the seat angry I wanted to know where we were going.

We kept on driving for another 30 minutes before we finally pulled into a parking spot. I stepped out of the car and looked out seeing the ocean but not much else.

"Where are we?" Noah just grabbed my hand and started walking in the direction of the ocean. I knew that it would be best if I just kept my mouth shut.

We kept walking until we reached a dock and I looked out on the water and saw this huge ship.

"O my gosh."

"This is the USS Midway it is a retired navy ship but I thought I would show you it. You can see where I live sometimes." I was stunned I never really knew much about the military and the navy was the one I knew the least about. To me that ship looked scary. I would not want to live on that.

"Can we go on it" I asked surprising myself and him as well.

"Sure if you'd like." I nodded tell him I really did.

Once we had bought the tickets Noah led me up and we boarded the ship. I looked out over the water and clung to Noah the drop looked so far down and there were no real rails.

"You actually live on these kinds of ships?"

"Yeah I sometimes spend all my time while I am on duty on the ships and sometimes I am out on land on a navy base." I gulped that scared the living day lights out of me; I was so scared that Noah would get hurt on land more likely than sea.

"Let's go see the inside we spend more time in there than out here."

"Please let's get inside." I wanted to get inside the ship as quick as possible.

Growing up in Ohio there was no ocean in the middle of the United States and I was not used to being on the ocean. On a navy ship no less.

Noah and I walked through the ship and saw everything there was to see. It astonished me looking at were the crew sleeps it was like a room the size of my closet with 6 beds in the room.

"Yes Rach, we actually sleep here" it was like he was reading my mind.

We continued the tour seeing the cafeteria or what Noah told me they call the gallery. Then we saw the mail room.

He told me that since the phone would not work in the middle of the ocean that receiving a package from a loved one was like gold while on deployment.

The last thing we saw on the tour was the bridge but to me it was just where the ship was steered. Seeing a ship sort of like the one that Noah goes on was overwhelming and made him being in the Navy totally real to me.

"Rachel what's wrong you have been quiet for a really long time?" I had not realized that I had stayed that quiet for that long after we left the ship until Noah asked me.

Right after he said that I broke down "It just scares me seeing that. It actually dawned on me that you're in the Navy. You live on those ships and you will be gone from me at months' time."

I mentally slapped myself. I had not meant to say to him that I was upset that he would be gone from me; even after this morning's kiss I didn't think we were serious enough for that.

He engrossed me in a hug while he let me vent out all that I had too. It felt so good that he was here for me and couldn't imagine my life without Noah anymore.

"Let's not talk about the Navy now; we will talk about it more seriously when you are ready. Let's go get some lunch right now, and then I wanted to take you on a harbor cruise."

"Ooh a harbor cruise I want to do that" I said jumping up at the idea. Noah smiled and laughed. "What?"

"I just love your energy after I showed you that and I guess it was probably too soon."

"No it was something in needed to see."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

The day was going really well to me; though I did not plan on kissing Rachel this morning. I was waiting to kiss her in a more romantic setting.

That just meant to me now that I would have to plan an extravagant romantic night to truly show her how much she has affected my life and it's been a day.

The only thing that I was scared about was if it too soon to show Rachel the Navy ships?

From some buddies in my group they say that the most important thing about having a relationship when you are in the navy was to have your girlfriend or whatever she is support you and understand what we were doing.

I knew that Rachel would support me but did I shove this on her to soon.

What if she doesn't want to commit to a Navy officer?

All through lunch the events of the morning were on my mind and I could tell that Rachel knew something was up with me and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

When we boarded the harbor cruise the second we sat down on the boat, Rachel started asking questions.

"Noah what are you thinking about?" I opened my mouth but she started speaking again.

"Don't say it's nothing."

"I wasn't going to, because I know that I can't get anything by you."

She smiled "That's right so get used to it Mr. Puckerman. I haven't forgotten Pride and Prejudice."

"And neither have I Miss Berry. No I was just nervous about how fast I laid the Military on you." Before she could open her mouth I continued.

"I don't know where this relationship is going but all I know is that I want you in my life. And the military is one of the hardest occupations for wives or girlfriends to handle because it is a sporadic job. I will most likely have to be gone sometime for a good number of months soon and then after that I am more likely to only have to go a weekend once a month to training."

"Noah I understand what I would be getting into and honestly I want you in my life as well and I need to figure this all out and do a little research after today. But I know if we were to start a relationship that I support you and do whatever is necessary as a partner to you."

Rachel then looked at me and I could tell that her nerves were starting to show.

"I hope this isn't all too good to be true. The last time I felt this way my heart was terribly broken."

I grabbed on to Rachel's hands and knew that I would give Rachel the time after today to figure out what she needed to figure out but she had to know that I would never break her heart.

"Rach, I care about you so much I would never break your heart."

"The guy who said that last time ended up cheating on me and you were a player."

It broke my heart just to hear that some guy had been so appalling to cheat on Rachel she deserved the best man in the world.

"Yes I acknowledge my past and have changed that, but let me tell you that I will never break your heart Rach I won't."

Rachel laid her head on to my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her and she stayed quiet. She must have been pondering all that had happened today and I would give her all the time she needed.

"I believe you Noah; just give me a couple days."

"How about dinner on Saturday and you can tell me what you have processed."

I closed my eyes hoping that almost a week would be enough time for Rachel to figure out what she needed to because I really don't think I could wait that much longer to see her again.

"Saturday sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Royal Wedding tomorrow. I am excited to see the wedding but I don't think I will be getting up to watch it. **

**Please Review. Reviews would be appreciated and I will try to update quicker if I hear what everyone's thoughts are on the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Noah**

I was exhausted. I had to be at the naval base by 5:30 this morning for training today. The exercises in particular were extremely exhausting. They were much harder than the normal exercises.

I was hoping that I might have heard if I was going to be deployed soon so I would have the opportunity to tell Rachel when I saw her on Saturday, but there was no news.

I had not seen nor talked to her since Sunday and I was starting to go crazy, I really did not think that being away from her for 4 days would have such an impact on me.

I headed to my bedroom and laid down on the bed hopping to get a nap in, when the phone rang. I groaned getting out of bed and walked to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Hello" I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Noah honey how are you. I haven't heard from you in too long so I decided to call you. Don't you know that you need to call your mother?"

I was really close to my mother Deborah. She was the one of the only people that saw the Noah side of me. Before Rachel no one but my family had seen Noah they only saw Puck.

"I'm doing well mom, so is there a specific reason that I have the pleasure of your call."

She laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Noah does there always have to be a reason for a mother to call her son?"

"No mom, but I just figured."

"Well Noah your right. I was hoping that you had thought about Aaron and my request for you to come back to Chicago for you birthday, which is two weeks remember."

When I moved to San Diego because of the navy, Deb had trouble with the fact that I was 2,000 miles away. I also think that only a year after Isaac moved to New York the attack on World Trade Center happened and he was killed that she is afraid that something like that is going to happen to me. Though I know Deb would never actually admit to that being the case.

"Mom unfortunately I have to be in town because I have training so I am not able to come to Chicago."

"Oh." I could tell she was disappointed to hear that and I did very much want to see them.

"Do you think that you, Aaron, and Abby could come to San Diego that weekend instead of me coming to Chicago?"

"Noah that is a great idea, I know that Aaron and Abby would love to see you as well."

I am really happy that my parents and sister would be coming to San Diego I haven't been able to see them since Christmas. When I met Aaron for the first time I could see how happy he made mom and I knew that he was different from my biological father. He wanted to make sure he knew both Abby and I. He took our interest to heart when getting to know us. I considered him my father from the day I met him, not my deadbeat biological one. In addition to the excitement of seeing them I couldn't wait for my parents to meet Rachel while they were in town.

_Okay Noah you are getting ahead of yourself. You don't even know what Rachel is thinking about us right now._

Just thinking about Rachel though made me want to see her again so much more. If she says she can't handle what being with me means, I know I will be in trouble. Four days without hearing her voice has been so difficult and I still have 2 more to go.

"Honey, are you still there?"

For a second I had forgot that I was still on the phone with Deb.

"Yeah I still here. Sorry mom."

"How did you know that Aaron was the one, especially after everything that happened with _him?_"

She was silent for a moment and I was beginning to worry about what she was thinking.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Noah; might I ask what brought on this question?" I knew she knew that there was someone. She knew me to well not to know.

"I met someone." Telling my mother made everything seem even more real with Rachel.

"Oh Noah that is so wonderful! I can't wait to tell Abby and Aaron."

"No mom" I practically yelled at her. "I just don't want them to know yet. We still haven't figured everything out." I knew that if Abby knew, she would be dying for Rachel to be that sister she's always wanted and I would feel even more pressure.

"I am giving her time right now to look into what the Navy really is. I think I brought that on her too quickly."

"I promise I won't mention anything to either of them yet. And I don't think that you want to give her too much space. You could come to regret that later."

She took a deep breath before going on to my question. "It really was love at first sight."

"I know you don't want to hear that because I know you always said you don't believe in love in first sight but when Aaron saved me from Adam I knew that I couldn't live without him. The feeling I had for Aaron was totally different than the one with Adam it felt real."

I knew the story of how Aaron and Deb met. My father was back in town and he was drunk like he always was. That's the only way I remembered him. Drunk. While in town he came to find Deb. When he did he started brutally attacking her and if it wasn't for Aaron who found them fighting and arrested Adam something even more terrible could have happened to her. He saved my mother's life and without him in our lives everything could have been totally different.

I knew subconsciously that it was something like that. They way that they looked at each other was one of a kind. I had not seen anything like since them.

"You don't like that answer right."

"Not really… It's just this girl" I started and really did not know how to continue.

"What's her name" she asked giving me the push I needed.

"Rachel."

She screeched when she heard that and I knew she would.

"That's a lovely name. Is she Jewish? Did you finally find that Jewish girl I have wanted you to find?"

"Yes mom she is Jewish."

When I was in high school and with Santana, she was the one Deb saw all the time with me. Deb always said that I needed a Jewish girl and to stop being with Santana. At that time I didn't care what she thought about Santana or anyone else.

"Start from the beginning that's the best way to start." I knew she was right and they only way I could tell her if I went through it all.

"I was surfing and hit her on the head with my surf board. We ended up taking a walk together on the beach after that. We just clicked on the walk. I've neither clicked like that with anyone. Anyways, I took her out on Sunday to the USS Midway and that's what I am worried about did I bring the navy on her too quickly. I know I have been a player my whole life and don't know what I am supposed to feel. Is the feeling I feel about her real?"

She giggled softly "Noah about the Navy she will know what she feels and if the Navy is something she can handle. But from what you told me I think she can."

She paused for a second before changing the topic off the Navy.

"But do you honestly think so little of yourself to not trust what you feel about her?"

I sighed and thought about what she was trying to ask me.

"But I don't know what I am supposed to feel."

"Have you ever felt this way about someone before?"

I thought about that for a second and went over the girls in the past. None of them made me feel the way that I was feel right now about Rachel. The strong need I felt to have her in my life.

"No."

"Well that answers your question. You like this girl and I think you might even love her."

I had not thought about love we have barely known each other how was suppose to know that I loved Rachel.

"Mom if I loved Rachel wouldn't I want to be screaming at the top of my lungs telling everyone."

She laughed for a second and I could tell that was not that right answer.

"No Noah but you will know when you do love her. It might not be now but it could be tomorrow, weeks, months, or years from now. If Rachel is the one then you will know trust me."

Still even though I knew that Deb that truly found true love I was still kind of skeptical.

"When will you see her again?" She was changing the subject but I was happy to talk about Saturday.

"Saturday." I couldn't help the excitement in my voice when I told her.

"I hear how happy you sound and I know that she is the one for you. I can't wait to meet her in two weeks."

I was about to protest when she beat me to speaking.

"Noah you will soon know yourself what she means to you, don't let her go she seems like a keeper. I will talk to you soon."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Son. I can't wait to see you and Rachel."

She hung up and I couldn't help but chuckle what she had said. She would go to her grave saying that Rachel was the one.

* * *

><p>Walking back to my bedroom for my second attempt at a nap, I was still pondering what Deb had said.<p>

Love at first sight? I knew that I cared for Rachel but love? I didn't love Rachel it hasn't been enough time yet. _Or could I? Do I love Rachel?_

My thoughts were interrupted when a noise of someone banging erupted. I decided to ignore it and try to sleep. It could be anyone's door.

"Puck man you better open this door."

I groaned. I wanted to sleep and now Finn was at the door at 7 o clock at night. I slowly got out of bed and opened the door for Finn who came in caring a surf board. _Surfing now?_

"Hey, you look like a mess."

"Thanks I had training today and then my mother called wanting to talk about plans for my birthday. Then I happened to mention Rachel and that started a whole new conversation."

I could tell that Finn didn't really care much to hear the answer. He went straight to the kitchen for food. Typical Finn. Finn came back from the kitchen when he heard me mention Rachel and sat on the couch.

"You look like Rachel. Love struck." When Finn mentioned her name I suddenly wanted to attack him why would he be with Rachel.

"What were you doing with her" I growled clinching my fists.

"Dude calm down. I haven't done anything. I was with Quinn today after work and Rachel happened to be there and she was going on and on with Quinn about you. Okay chill."

_What was she saying about me to Quinn_? _Wait Finn was there._

I looked up at him with a smile and he quickly caught on.

"Don't look at me like that. I wasn't paying attention, all I know is that Rachel she cares for you more than I have ever seen someone care for someone else"

I wanted to continue questioning Finn about Rachel. He had seen Rachel earlier than I have and suddenly felt jealous that he got to see her when I haven't been able to see her for four days. _Wait Jealous? I don't get Jealous. _

"Can we surf please?"

"Sure let's go."

We headed to the beach and Finn headed straight to the water but I stopped for a second looking around. I was about to head out to the water when I heard a scream. At first the scream didn't register with me and I continued my trek to the water till I heard it again.

"Someone please help my son!"

I looked to where I heard the scream and there was a woman who was sobbing uncontrollably. I quickly dropped my board and ran over to where she was. Something was seriously wrong.

"Help please my son he's in the water. He went out to bogie board and then had a wipe out I don't see him."

I nodded and ran towards the water diving in and swimming as fast as I could. I had swum about 20 feet away from the shore when I saw her son. He was bobbing up and down obviously not capable to swim on his own. I grabbed him swimming as fast as I could back to the shore.

When I got back to the shore with the boy I could tell that he wasn't breathing.

"What is wrong? Please tell me he's not dead" she screamed and by that point Finn had come out of the ocean wondering what was going on.

"Finn, keep her under control and call 911" He nodded and I started CPR on the boy.

I was afraid that I was going to lose the boy. There was no ambulance near by and I wasn't a doctor. I only had the required training that the Navy required. Was that enough to save this boy. Finally he coughed and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and would still need to go to the hospital but he was breathing.

I breathed a sigh of relief and his mom ran over and gave him a hug. I backed away from him giving him and his mother space, but I still wanted to keep an eye on him.

"The ambulance is two minutes out." Finn said. I breathed out again he was going to make it.

"Thank you sir so much you saved him."

She came over and gave me a hug and with tears still running down her face.

"Mam it was no problem."

"You saved Chris's life I would do anything to repay you."

I knew that she would give me and do anything because I saved her son. I didn't want anything though I would do that a hundred more times if I had too. I knew how important family was. I knew that without mine I would be a mess.

"You don't have to do anything. I just would like for you to tell me how Chris is later. I would like to hear what the doctors say."

"I will do that. Thank you so much. My name is Lauren"

Lauren gave me her contact information promising that she would fill me in on how Chris was doing when they arrived at the hospital.

"My name's Noah by the way."

The ambulance arrived 2 minutes later like Finn said it would and they took Chris to the hospital. Lauren again promised that she would call me and tell me how Chris was doing when they heard any news.

"You did a good job Puck"

"Thanks Finn."

We stood there together for a couple minutes before Finn headed back to the water and I headed home. I couldn't think about getting in the water right now thinking about what just happened in the water.

I walked back into the house and was glad that I could stay home now. I went straight to take a shower. I stayed under the warm water longer than usual trying to get what just happened out of my senses. I was exhausted and all I wanted to do since I got home was sleep. When my head hit the pillow I did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I had been tossing and turning since I went to bed. The clock seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. I knew that I was anxious the see Noah again and that's why the clock decided it had the need to be slow. I knew by the time Saturday came I was going to be going crazy. Maybe shopping with Quinn tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

Annoyed that I couldn't fall asleep I threw the covers off to get myself a drink from the kitchen when my cell phone started to buzz.

_Who would call at 2 in the morning?_

I reached for my phone looking at the caller Id. _Noah_. The anger I felt at the person calling was suddenly gone and I pressed the accept button in a hurry.

"Hello"

"Hey Rach, I'm sorry to call you so late." _I don't mind believe me_.

"Don't worry I couldn't sleep so I was awake anyways."

"I couldn't sleep either."

I could hear in his voice that something was off and I always had to know the answer. Especially when it came to Noah.

"Is everything okay Noah?"

"Yeah stressful day, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I caught my breath and smiled "Me either"

I thought that I could hear him smiling from over the phone. We sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Noah spoke again.

"Okay I know I said I would give you space but I didn't think that I could wait till Saturday to hear your voice. I have training tomorrow or I would be taking you somewhere so I could see you in person"

I really wanted to hate the Navy right now so that I could be with Noah tomorrow. But I had to love the Navy because the Navy made Noah, him. I knew that I knew what I had decided I wanted in this relationship.

"Rachel?"

_You need to say something Rachel._

"I wish I could hate the Navy right now."

He laughed over the phone and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Rachel I will be thinking about you all day today and our date tomorrow. And Rachel, try to get some sleep."

I hadn't thought about the fact that it was Friday and that I really only had to go a day. Thank god that I would have Quinn today to keep me distracted.

I giggled "I could say that same to you."

"Well I have learned how to function on little sleep. Bye Rach"

"Bye Noah"

I hung up the phone and gave the little screech that I had been holding in. _He thinks about me too! _I felt the calmest I had felt since Sunday. I sat up thinking for a couple minutes before lying back down on the pillow. I quickly feel asleep with a goofy grin on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm very sorry that I have taken ages to upload again. I will do my best never to get this behind again. My summer has been a very hectic one and I have a couple weeks now before school starts up again so I should be able to update a lot more frequently. **

**I don't own glee or anything else mentioned in the chapter. Unfortunately **

**Rachel**

I stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock. 6:15 _damn it_.

I was hoping that I would have more than an hour to make myself gorgeous for Noah. I took off my robe and started to rub my new Victoria secret lotion over my legs that Quinn and I purchased the day before, when there was a knock on my door.

_I don't have time for this. _"What" I called out in frustration and Quinn came through the door with Finn at her trails.

"I thought that you would like some help" she said and I signed in relief. "Quinn you're a lifesaver! But might I ask what you're doing here Finn"

"Quinn and I are going out after you do your girl stuff I'm just going to work on my presentation."

"You'll do great Finn." He smiled "Thanks Rachel."

"Finn, go downstairs I have to work my magic now." He smiled and laughed and turned out of my room and Quinn dragged me to the bathroom.

In an hour, Quinn had done her magic as she promised. That's for sure. My hair was in a sexy bun at the nape of my neck and my make up was perfect. I slipped into my new black dress and stilettos.

"Thanks Q. You did a great job."

"Thanks I wish I could be here to see Noah's face when he arrives."

We walked down to the living room and Finn was on his laptop tapping hastily at the key board.

"So how does she look" Quinn asked him and he turned around to face us and was silent for a while and then finally spoke "You look great Rach, Noah really is lucky."

I blushed a slight pink but recovered quickly. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Ok Quinn I think it's time for us to go." When Finn said that Quinn's face dropped I knew that she wanted to wait to see Noah's face.

"Finn don't you want to see Noah's face when he see's Rachel?"

He laughed before answering "No, I think that Rachel should be alone when Noah sees her and not have all of us crowding around them."

Quinn looked disappointed but nodded knowing that what Finn said was right.

"Thank you so much Q" I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, you're going to have to give me all the details tomorrow."

I laughed "I will but I think that I might need a couple minutes before he gets here to freak out."

They both laughed and said their goodbyes before heading out the door. When they left I finally had that chance to freak out. I went to the laundry room and decided to fold laundry to get my mind off things until he got here. I was folding the last piece of clothing when I heard the door. _This is it. _

I walked to the door and opened and gasped when I saw Noah. He looked incredible. He was wearing black dress pants and a long sleeved blue button down shirt.

"You look… Beautiful… I'm speechless" he said pulling me in for a hug. "And you smell incredible." I laughed when he said that but he didn't laughed along with me telling me something was wrong.

"Noah what's wrong?"

I was worried he didn't look okay. "On Thursday night I rescued this boy that was drowning in the ocean and gave him CPR and he started to breathe so I thought he was fine. Then his mother calls me because I asked her to tell me what the doctors said and he has Pneumonia. I feel like I did something wrong and I just hope that he's gets better I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself if he died."

I saw the pain that Noah was feeling and it automatically made me feel pain that he was feeling.

"Noah I'm sorry, do you want to do wait and have our date another night?"

I knew that the question needed to be asked but I was praying that he wouldn't want to wait. I don't know if I would be able to survive any longer without seeing him.

"Are you kidding, I have been waiting for this night for almost a week and nothing would make me not spend the night with you."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Come on let's go to dinner."

He wrapped his arm around me and we headed down the path.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at me "It's a surprise."

_Really_

* * *

><p>We pulled up to this restaurant that was overlooking the ocean. I have heard of this place and have wanted to try it but never have found the time and the person to go with.<p>

"I've always wanted to try this place"

"Why haven't you?"

I looked at him "Well I haven't had anyone to go with"

"I am honored to be taking you tonight Miss Berry." I smiled hearing this he really did know how to make a girl feel good.

Before I could even make a motion to open my door Noah was standing there with his hand reached out for me to grab it. He led me into the restaurant and gave to maître'd the information and he led us out to a table outside overlooking the ocean.

"This is amazing Noah" I gasped looking around at the surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it."

I was about to say something else when I was stopped by a waiter coming to take our drink orders. "Hello my name is Mark and I will be your waiter this evening what can I get you to drink?" I noticed that he said all of this while looking at my chest.

I quickly ordered a glass of wine and moved to a different direction trying to avoid his glances.

"And for you sir?" He asked never taking his eyes off me though. This is really starting to get awkward.

He looked up from the wine list, snapping it shut "Actually I will have the same. Just bring the bottle." Noah said.

"I'll be right back with those" he smiled at me before heading in the opposite direction.

I looked over at Noah who was now clenching the table cloth in a very strong grip. "What's the matter Noah?"

"He was checking you out" he growled and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jealous are we?" His eyes widened for a moment and his hand never stopped clenching the table cloth. "You've got a bitter of a temper Noah?"

After that comment his hand finally relaxed and he smiled "Yeah I guess I do."

Soon after the waiter came back with our wine and took our orders. Now was my turn to really learn about Noah.

"So Noah you have made it clear that you aren't from here, where did you grow up exactly?" I leaned into the table intently waiting for his answer.

"Chicago. My family is still there" he said taking a sip of his wine.

I understood the reason behind him moving here but still I would have thought his family lived closer.

"How does your family feel about you being so far away from home?"

He chuckled for a minute before continuing "Well Deborah, my mom hates that I'm so far away. I think that after everything the happened when Isaac moved away she was deathly afraid that something like that would happen to me. My stepfather Aaron, is a police man and has had to move to different cities for his job so he knew how it felt and was very supportive and helped my mom stay under control. I will be forever great full about that."

"Does your sister, Abby was it, still live in Chicago?"

"Yeah, Abby she still lives in Chicago. That is a good thing I don't think my mom could handle us both being so far away from her." I could tell how glad he truly was for that, and I could hear in his voice how much his family really meant to him.

Before I could say anything, our food came and we both stayed silent for a couple minutes eating our food.

"Did you always live in New York Rach" he asked taking a bit of his food.

"No, I was born in a small town in Ohio. It's called Lima. My parents still live there. I always wished I lived in New York, I felt like I was born to live in a big city and be a star. I had my chance at being a star which I am forever grateful but it's nice to also be a normal human being which i realized pretty shortly after I was casted in my first Broadway play. My parents were so great with my career they could see how badly I wanted it and did everything in their power to let that happen. I left Lima right after graduation and attended Julliard. I never looked back the only time I ever step foot in Lima is to visit my parents." I stopped myself and realized how much talking I have been doing. "Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous."

He looked at me with his devious smile "I think it's cute."

I blushed looking down at my salad, but Noah quickly grabbed my hand making me stare into his eyes. "Never hide anything from me, even your blush. I want to be your person, the person you can tell the world too."

I looked at Noah's eyes and could not believe how lucky I was. Hopefully this feeling could last forever.

We talked back and forth about our families while we finished our meal and both decided that we were stuffed and didn't want dessert.

"Let's go" he said grabbing my coat for me.

"Where are we going" I asked him begging that he would actually tell me something this time.

"It's a surprise" he said giving me his famous smile. _Why did he have to keep doing that. _

* * *

><p>We drove for about 20 minutes before we pulled into a parking spot right by a building. I looked up and saw a sign for a dance studio. "A dance studio?" <em>Hmm maybe I will like this surprise. <em>He just nodded chuckling at my how my face lit up.

He led me into the building a keep wondering what kind of dancing we would be doing. "April" He said and I woman looked up from behind her desk. She was petite blond women wearing dance clothes.

"Puck, how are you doing" he said coming over and giving him a tight hug. I suddenly felt uncomfortable please don't tell me they have had a relationship too.

"I'm going well thank you. I reserved a studio for us tonight."

"Ah yes. And who would this lovely lady be?" This was the first time since we arrived that I had snapped myself out off my thoughts.

"April, this is my Rachel. Rachel this is April she owns the studio." It took me a second to comprehend what he had just said. Did he just say _My Rachel? _I hope he did I love that way that sounds.

"It's lovely to meet you Rachel; I will be going if you need anything I will be here." She said gesturing for the door that led to the studio.

Noah led me into the studio and I looked around the room feeling the vive of dance take over me while doing a pirouette as best I could in this dress. I suddenly heard Frank Sentara coming out threw the speakers and Noah's hands on my waist.

I turned around to meet him face to face. We started slowly sway backing in worth to the music. We suddenly started to become more inset and started gliding around the dance studio. I was stunned that Noah could dance as flawlessly as he just did with me.

"Where did you learn that" he asked in shock. "My Mom put all of us in ballroom dancing lessons when we were little. It comes in handy sometimes" he said as if it was nothing and smirking at the last sentence.

"I like to come here every now and to practice so I don't lose what I was taught. I always enjoyed dancing, just don't tell Finn that."

The song then changes to a song and I suddenly had a flashback to when I was little. I flashed back and saw my six year old self standing in the living room twirling around. I would be wearing a princess dress, singing along to every song in Anastasia. That was always my favorite movie when I was little. One of my dads would always come in during this song and I would stand on his feet while we waltzed around the room singing this song. This song would always have a special place in my heart. I didn't realize it but I suddenly started singing along as the words started flowing out of the speakers.

_**Rachel**_

We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming  
>What we'd have to go through<br>Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you

I thought that after that I would stop but then I heard another voice start singing and I looked at Noah in utter shock, hearing his voice.

_**Noah**_

No one told me  
>I was going to find you<br>Unexpected  
>What you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope  
>You were there to remind me<br>This is the start

And...

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

_**Rachel**_

We were strangers  
>On a crazy adventure<br>_**Noah**_  
>Never dreaming<br>How our dreams would come true  
><em><strong>Both<strong>_  
>Now here we stand<br>Unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<p>

And...

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road  
>Now and forever<br>Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

_**Noah**_

Life is a road  
>And I want to keep going<br>Love is a river  
>I wanna keep flowing<br>_**Both**_  
>Life is a road<br>Now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<p>

I'll be there  
>When the world stops turning<br>I'll be there  
>When the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<p>

_**Both**_

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...<br>_**Rachel**_  
>Starting out on a journey<br>_**Both**_  
>Life is a road and I wanna keep going<br>Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds after the song was done playing. I was so surprise that this Noah, the man who has the appearance as a jock, has such an amazing voice.

He suddenly rested his forehead against mine and barely audible breathed "Rachel" with his eyes closed.

My body shivered as I felt his breath against mine. He opened his eyes looking at me with fire now burning through his eyes. My breath hitched as he bent down and placed his lips against mine. I gasped feeling the pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. His fingers fell along the small of my back as his tongue ran over mine. His lips broke away from mine, now moving along my jaw line and to my neck. He nipped at my neck by my ear, and it was all I could do to keep holding on. He then cupped my face with his hands before pressing his lips to mine again, passionately before moving away again.

"Rachel" he breathed out looking passionately into my eyes. "I don't know how, but I'm in love with you." He said it so quietly that I could barely hear him, but I knew that I heard him right.

I was in utter shock. How could this be? We haven't even known each other for more than two weeks. With Jesse it took us over a year before we said I love you to each other and still I thought that was too soon. I don't know the small details about him, what shampoo he used, what was his favorite meal, his favorite movie , and I haven't met his family and he hasn't met mine. But when I looked into his eyes I felt like I had known him for years. I was home and complete when I was with him, I felt happier than I felt ever. Nothing compared to this moment. In that moment I knew what he said was true, Noah was my person.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as the realization hit me with full force. "I think I am in love with you too" I mumbled as a tear fell down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(A/N- I know I have been really bad about updating, Ive been away at school. Over break I will do my best to post as many chapters as I can, If you still want to read them)

**Noah**

Last night was amazing. Better than anything that I could have imagined. I never thought that I could overcome that feeling and tell Rachel that I love her, and have her actually reciprocate the feeling.

Spending the night with Rachel last night and having her in my arms, just became the cherry on top.

I had just arrived back at my apartment to change. I was meeting back at Rachel's house where we would be driving the two hours to LA, where I would be meeting Rachel's fathers. There was some huge conference that her parents were at and she invited me to meet them. I was extremely nervous; would they think I was good enough to be with their little girl?

I arrived back to Rachel's house 10 minutes early. To my surprise it was Quinn who answered the door. "Hey Puck, heard you leave this morning glad you could make Rachel happy."

"Quinn, please don't embarrass me, and Noah for that matter." Rachel came gracefully gliding down the stairs. "Rach it's my job, haven't you learned that by now." Quinn retorted back and I looked at the two girls awkwardly.

"It's great to see you again" Rachel said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I pulled her in as close as possible, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow Rach for a minute? Finn should be arriving soon, so please." Quinn looked at me with puppy dog eyes that were impossible for me to say no. I nodded and she smiled taking off with Rachel back up the stairs. _Girls, I will never understand them. _

**Rachel**

After Quinn pulled me back to my room, she started bouncing up and down with excitement. Literally. "Yes Quinn?" I knew what was coming.

"OMG Rach! He loves you! You're just so perfect for each other!" she screeched hurting my ear drums and probably everyone in the neighborhood.

"I know, I know! Last night was so amazing, I don't even know how to describe it" I said breathless, thinking about the man I love downstairs.

"Start from the beginning, I need the details girl, or I will go insane the whole car ride. Did you have a nice date? What did you do? Did he tell you that he love you? Come on answer!" I giggled at Quinn's excitement, I knew if I didn't answer we would never leave, but it wasn't like I didn't want to tell my best friend.

"Q Slow Down! I'll tell you everything if you give me a second to hear myself think. But don't interrupt me on anything, or I will never be able to finish." She smiled and did the lip zip motion. I told her about his reaction when he first saw me, dinner, dancing, the singing and how magical his voice was, and the words he spoke to me last night. I told her about asking him to stay, the bit of fooling around, and falling asleep in his arms. I told her that I woke up to him making me breakfast. "Anyway, then he told me how much he loved me. How he had never been able to feel this way about anyone till me, I was going to be his person forever." I had one of those happy tears come down my cheek at the thought.

"Rach, that's so sweet! I'm so glad that you're happy, and with a great guy, you needed one after Jesse."

"I know I'm so lucky, but you don't think we're going to fast do you?" I looked at her with the weight on her shoulders; I would change things in a second if she said so.

"No I don't, as long as you and Puck don't go running off to Vegas for a wedding. I think that could actually kill me not to be your maid of honor." She said laughing.

I laughed with her till; I looked at the clock and saw the time 9:54. "Q we need to go if we're going to make lunch with dad and dadd."

She nodded and we walked back down to the living room, where Finn and Noah were sitting in front of the TV watching Football. _I never got that sport_.

"Hey boys ready to go, we don't have all day". They both turned around to face us turning the TV off.

Once we all got into Quinn's BMW, and on the road, I finally felt better knowing that we would make lunch. Noah and I were in the back, holding each other's hands and my head on his shoulder. I relaxed quietly listening to the music, and singing it in my head. That lasted about 45 minutes.

"Let's play a game, I'm tired of sitting" Quinn said turning her back to face Noah and I.

I lifted my head off Noah's shoulder and looked up "what do you want to play?"

"Hmmm, let's play twenty questions; give us some ways to know the guys. Right Rach?" she said looking me square in the eyes. "Yep" I said that was the only right answer.

"So guys, the rules are that you have to answer the question each round and 100% truthful." She grinned back and forth between Finn and Noah before the both nodded their heads.

"Kay I'll go first" Quinn said thinking for a second. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago" Noah answered

"Lima" I said

"New Orleans" Finn said

"Lima" Quinn said "And the next question"

"Um what is your middle name?" I asked looking at Noah for his answer.

"James" Noah said

"Barbara" I said

"Michael" Finn said

"Quinn" Quinn said and both Finn and Noah looked at her with a confused expression on their faces. Once Quinn saw their faces she laughed "My first name is Lucy, but if you ever call me that, I would just sleep with one eye open." She smiled her sweetest smiled and both boys looked petrified.

"Where did you go to college" Finn asked next getting the hang of it.

"Julliard" I said

"NYU" Quinn said

"UCLA, before I joined the Navy" Noah said

"LSU" Finn said.

"I guess it's my turn" Noah said smiling "Who with, when, and where was your first time." Why did I think something like that would come out of Noah?

"At a cheap hotel, there was a high school party there, her name was Susannah." Finn said.

"Julliard dressing room, right after the final show, freshman year of college, with Jesse" I said and looked down at the ground.

"Um in my bed, at my moms' house my freshman year of high school with Santana" Noah said and l looked further down at the ground if that was possible before, before Noah grabbed my hand.

"Not saying" Quinn said and everyone looked like they were going to protest till I gave them both a look to shut them up. When Quinn was ready she could tell Finn privately about what happened during our sophomore year she would.

"Number five. Favorite hobby" I asked

"Playing the guitar" Noah said.

"You play the guitar" I asked in shock. _That makes sense, from what he showed me last night. _

"Yeah since I was about 6, my mom got me into it" he gave me the looked saying that he would want to talk to me more about that later.

"My turn, that's easy singing." I said and everyone laughed like that wasn't known to the world

"Playing football" Finn said. _Figures he was glued to the TV screen earlier. _

"Ok my turn already, Shopping" Quinn said, believe me should could shop for hours.

We continued to play the game till be had almost reached LA. "Number twenty. Okay, question twenty. Full name of first love and how old you were," Quinn asked.

"Rachel Berry, Age twenty-six" Noah said wrapping his arms around me tightly. I gave him a peck on the cheek, my heart was melting hearing that.

"My turn I guess, Jesse St. James. Age twenty" I replied, it was the first time that I didn't want to kill Jesse for the things he did. Noah was perfect.

"Sarah Janson, age seven" Finn said laughing "got to love the elementary school romance"

"Peter Marco, age fourteen" Quinn said, and the game officially ended as we were pulling into the main streets of LA.

"I'm so glad I came today." Noah whispered in my ear. "You have no idea how happy I am right now" I said.

**Noah**

I really enjoyed the car ride so far to LA to meet Rachel's dads, wow that's a scary thought no parent's, were ever my biggest fans.

The rest of the car ride Rachel was dead asleep on my shoulder, so Finn and I quietly conversed with each other. I had no idea where we would be going in LA today, I knew that Rach didn't live here, so would we be going to a hotel?

We pulled up to this little restaurant right on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and Quinn told me I better wake Rachel up. "Rach love, were here" I whispered in her ear and she quickly got off my shoulder when she registered me words, and looked out the window with a bright smile on her face.

We got out of the car and I held her hand as we made our way to the front of the restaurant with Quinn and Finn. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I was sweating bullets.

Rachel opened the door and smiled brightly the second we walked in. "Dad, Daddy" she called running up to two men.

"Hey Princess so where is Quinn" the taller man asked. I looked at Finn with a nervous look. They didn't know that we were coming.

"Hey Leroy, Hey Richard. How are you doing on this fine Cali day" Quinn said coming up and giving both of Rachel's parents a hug.

"Were doing great now that you two are here."

Leroy and Richard turned back to where Rach and I were standing. "Dad, Daddy, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Noah Puckerman. Noah, these are my father's Leroy and Richard." She looked at us expectantly.

"O and I guess this would be the time to introduce Finn Hudson as well" Quinn said smiling up at Finn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry" Noah said extending his hand for them to shake.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you though I am a little surprised Rachel never mentioned anyone but Quinn and herself joining us, but why don't we go to lunch and talk about it then." Richard said and Rachel walked up to him and whispered something in his ear as we made our way to the table.

Once we were seated both men turned their attention back to me. "So Noah are you dating our daughter?"

"Yes, I am." I said, clearing my throat. It was suddenly dry.

"Uh-huh. Well, Noah. What is it exactly you do?" Leroy was eying me warily. I could tell he was the one that thought no one was good enough for his daughter.

"I'm in the Navy sirs."

"Wow that's great" Richard said clearing up for Leroy who was still eying me.

We quickly ordered, since Leroy said that he had to be back at a conference soon, but I really felt like after conversing with them, that I have gotten to know Rachel's parents quite well, and couldn't wait to introduce her to mine.

"It was great to meet you Noah and I hope that we will get to see more of you soon" Richard said giving me a handshake as well as Leroy.

"It was great to meet both of you too" I said smiling at them, then at Rachel holding my hand.

I didn't know how to explain it, but I felt like I was part of Rachel's little family already.

* * *

><p>I have posted Rachel's dress from the date on my profile... If your interested.<p>

Review please!


End file.
